


Masquerade

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carnival time, and masks are required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



The streets swarm with nagri, skeludancers, dabby girls and blufers. Carnival on Ordovicco: by law, _everyone_ must be costumed and masked.

He sighs inside his nagr hood. He didn’t want to visit Ordovicco, but Jack and Rose pleaded, and he couldn’t find it in his hearts to refuse.

A blufer escorts a dabby girl whose yellow feathers match her hair. They rotate slowly, searching the crowds.

He smiles. They haven’t seen his costume, and many nagri wear identical robes.

"Doctor!”

The dabby and the blufer hug him.

He shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve always been able to see through his masks.


End file.
